REVENGE (backfired)
by AnjarW
Summary: Chanyeol ingin balas dendam pada Kris atas kematian Yejin, sahabat sekaligus orang yang paling ia cintai. Chanyeol tidak perduli jika dia harus berbuat jahat, termasuk 'merusak' adik perempuan kesayangan Kris yang masih 14 tahun, Wu Baekhyun. Tegakah Chanyeol menyakiti yeoja polos itu? CHANBAEK, BAEKYEOL, GS for UKE
1. Chapter 1

**Title: REVENGE ( backfired)**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun**

 **Pairing: ChanBaek**

 **Warning: GS for uke, typo, bahasa tidak baku**

 **Disclaimer: semua cast bukan milik saya namun cerita milik saya**

.

.

.

.

"Kumohon Chanyeol, tolong jangan libatkan Baekhyun dalam masalah ini,"mohon namja bersurai blonde itu dengan sangat, hampir terdengar putus asa,"Demi Tuhan dia masih anak-anak Chanyeol,Baekhyun tidak mengerti apapun,"

Sedangkan pria yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu hanya tersenyum miring seolah meremehkan. Memandang sosok pria yang kini bersimpuh didepannya sembari memohon tanpa ada rasa iba.

"Kau pikir aku perduli?"tanya Chanyeol dingin dengan suara beratnya,"Dengar Kris, aku tidak berduli dengan adikmu itu sama seperti kau tidak perduli pada perasaan Yejin,"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerti?"sentak Kris memberanikan diri mendongak ke arah Chanyeol,"Semua ini hanya salah paham, kematian Yejin bukanlah keinginginan kita,"

Mendengar pembelaan Kris membuat emosi Chanyeol memuncak. Namja bersurai hitam pekat itu berjongkok dan meraih kerah baju milik Kris kasar.

"Simpan semua omong kosongmu. Semua ini gara-gara kau!"tuduh Chanyeol,"Yejin memutuskan bunuh diri karena pria brengsek sepertimu menolak perasaannya!"

Kris bungkam, dia tidak bisa membela diri. Karena semua itu benar, Kim Yejin sahabat mereka berdua meninggal karena bunuh diri. Dan alasan terbesar kenapa gadis cantik itu bunuh diri adalah dirinya. Karena Kris menolak perasaan gadis itu.

"Seandainya, seandainya saja kau sedikit punya perasaan pasti Yejin masih berada di tengah-tengah kita!"Chanyeol terlihat kalap, meluapkan semua emosi yang ia pendam selama ini.

"Pria brengsek sepertimu tidak pantas dicintai Yejin, aku sungguh ingin membunuhmu sialan!"Chanyeol hampir lepas kendali, mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kris begitu keras hingga pria bertubuh tinggi itu terbatuk-batuk karena sesak nafas.

"ARGGHTT HARUSNYA KAU SAJA YANG MATI SIALAN!"kesabaran Chanyeol habis, pria itu mendorong keras tubuh sahabat-atau lebih tepat disebut mantan sahabat itu -kelantai dengan keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi berdgum.

Kris terbaring pasrah dilantai, dengan nafas yang terputus-putus. Kris merasa tidak pantas untuk melakukan pembelaan, andai Chanyeol tahu Kris juga begitu ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri saat ia mendengar kabar Yejin meregang nyawa. Namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, Yejin dan Chanyeol adalah dua orang yang berarti baginya. Rasa bersalah yang kini didera Kris sungguh tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Lagipula bagaimana Kris bisa menerima cinta Yejin, jika pria tampan itu tahu Chanyeol juga memiliki perasaan pada gadis itu.

Kris mengaduh tertahan saat ia merasakan Chanyeol menendang perutnya dengan sedikit keras.

"Kau tidak bunya pilihan Kris, mulai besok Baekhyun akan menjadi milikku. Kalau tidak kau akan melihat perusahaan peninggalan ayahmu ini runtuh di depan matamu,"desis Chanyeol kejam.

"T-tolong, jangan sakiti Baekhyun..."pinta Kris terbata, masih terbaring tengkurap di lantai.

Chanyeol menyeringai setan mendengar itu,"Bagaimana ya...mungkin aku akan mengjarkannya sedikit betapa menyakitkannya perasaan Yejin saat mencintaimu. Agar kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat melihat Yejin hancur karenamu,"mata pemuda tampan itu penuh dengan kilatan dendam.

Kris menggeleng tidak percaya apa yang baru ia dengar, matanya nanar melihat Chanyeol yang dulu terkenal dengan perangainya yang lembut kini berubah bagaikan jelmaan iblis.

.

.

.

Gadis berusia empat belas tahun itu, Wu Baekhyun meremas-remas jemarinya tak beraturan. Berharap dengan melakukan hal itu bisa sedikit mengurangi kegugupannya. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Segila kedengarannya, gadis polos itu juga tidak tahu kenapa tiga hari yang lalu sang kakak, Kris datang kepadanya memberitahu jika dia harus menikah dengan seseorang yang dia belum kenal sebelumnya.

Jujur saja Baekhyun takut, dia baru saja menginjak masa remaja. Tak pernah terpikirkan sedikitpun oleh Baekhyun, jika ia akan menikah secepat ini.

Lagipula Baekhyun itu terlalu polos jika dibandingkan dengan gadis berusia empatbelas tahun lainnya. Baekhyun belum tahu bagaimana kejamnya hidup, gadis itu hanya tahu tentang hal-hal baik dan kemungkinan untuk berprasangka buruk pada orang lain sangat kecil.

Salahkan saja Kris yang terlalu overprotective dalam membesarkan Baekhyun selama ini. Kris benar-benar tidak membiarkan bejatnya dunia luar mempengaruhi kebribadian Baekhyun. Maka tumbuhlah Baekhyun dengan sosok polos dan murni seperti sekarang.

Sebenarnya untuk menyalahkan Krispun tidak bisa, karena semenjak orang tua mereka meninggal tujuh tahun yang lalu Kris benar-benar menjaga Baekhyun dengan ketat. Karena bagi Kris hanya Baekhyun lah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki

Baekhyun tidak bisa tidak memeluk erat bibi Kang, seseorang yang mengasuhnya dari kecil, saat perempuan paruh baya itu memasuki ruang tunggu pengantin.

"Bibi akan ikut denganku kan?"tanya Baekhyun merajuk.

Sedangkan Bibi Kang hanya tersenyum maklum sambil mengusap helai rambut seseorang yang ia asuh sejak bayi itu.

"Nona, sebentar lagi nona akan menikah. Nona akan menempuh hidup baru. Walaupun Bibi ingin selamanya menjaga nona, tapi kenyataannya tidak akan mengijinkan. Tuan Park Chanyeol yang mulai sekarang akan menjaga nona, nona mengerti kan?"

Mendengar itu sontak Baekhyun melepas pelukan Bibi Kang dan menatap sosok itu rapuh,"Kenapa...apa Bibi sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi?"

Bibi Kang menggeleng pelan,"Bukan nona, bukan begitu. Tentu saja saya masih sangat menyayangi nona. Namun selarang sudah berbeda, ada seseorang yang lebih menyayangi nona daripada saya. Jadi orang itu lebih berhak bersama nona daripada saya,"

Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit,"Darimana Bibi tahu jika Park Chanyeol-ssi menyayangiku?"

"Mudah saja nona, saya tahu Tuan Chanyeol begitu menyayangi nona karena beliau begitu ingin menikah denga nona. Karena syarat suatu pernikahan harus saling menyayangi,"Bibi Kang merasa begitu bersalah telah membohongi majikannya seperti ini. Namun apa mau dikata, Kris berpesan agar Bibi Kang bisa atau tidak bisa harus berhasil membujuk Baekhyun agar mau menikah dengan Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku tidak menyayangi Chanyeol-ssi..."sergah Baekhyun seperti putus asa.

Bibi Kang memegang tangan Baekhyun erat seolah memberi dukungan,"Itu harus nona, mulai sekarang nona harus belajar menyayangi Tuan Chanyeol. Karena suatu dosa besar jika seorang istri tidak menyayangi suaminya,"

"Kalau aku tidak bisa bagaimana?"tanya Bsekhyun polos.

"Nona harus berusaha, dan saya yakin nona pasti bisa. Karena perangai nona begitu lembut, pasti tidak susah bagi nona untuk jatuh hati pada Tuan Chanyeol,"

"Tapi.."

"Lagipula Tuan Chanyeol begitu tampan, pasti nona akan bahagia hidup bersama dengan Tuan Chanyeol,"

Baekhyun merasa bimbang, dia tahu pernikahan itu apa. Tapi sungguh, dia belum siap menjalani semua ini.

.

.

.

Setelah upacara pernikahan digelar tadi siang, kini Baekhyun berada di rumah Park Chanyeol. Jika mengingat mulai hari ini dia tidak bisa tinggal dengan kakak yang begitu ia sayangi membuat Baekhyun merasa begitu sedih. Apalagi tadi Kris melepasnya dengan menangis sesenggukan, membuat Baekhyun ikut menangis dan tidak ingin meninggalakan kakaknya itu.

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa tertarik dan dipaksa duduk di atas pangkuan seseorang. Seseorang itu tentu saja Chanyeol. Pemuda seumuran kakak laki-lakinya itu menyamankan tubuh Baekhyun di atas pahanya, melingkarkan kedua lengannya yang panjang di pinggang mungil Baekhyun, dan menatap Baekhyun dalam diam.

 _"Anak malang, salahkan saja kakakmu yang brengsek itu,"_ batin Chanyeol sambil memandangi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman dengan duduknya, dia ingin turun namun Chanyeol mencegahnya.

"Kenapa, apa kau takut?"tanya Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya yang membuat Baekhyun bergidik.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Mendengar itu Chanyeol menyeringai dalam hati, tangan besarnya mengusap pipi gembil Baekhyun. Di dalam otaknya terlintas ide gila bagaimana perasaan Kris jika ia 'merusak' adik kesayangannya ini.

"Kita sudah menikah, kau tidak perlu takut padaku,"balas Chanyeol lembut,"Mulai sekarang kita akan melakukan apapun berdua, jadi aku tidak ingin kau takut padaku,"

Bola mata Baekhyun terlihat tidak fokus, pertanda sekarang ia sedang cemas,"A-apa aku harus tidur disini?"tanya Baekhyun takut-takut. Dia tahu jika orang menikah akan tidur bersama, Yah walaupun dia tidak tau makna sebenarnya dari 'tidur bersama' bagi suami istri.

"Tentu, karena kita sudah menikah,"jawab Chanyeol cepat, dalam hati dia bersorak karena Baekhyun benar-benar seperti kertas putih, sebuah kebanggan tersendiri baginya bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk mengotorinya pertama kali.

"K-kalau begitu aku mau tidur,"sahut Baekhyun cepat, memaksa turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan berguling ke samping ranjang. Terlihat sekali Baekhyun ingin menghindar dari Chanyeol. Saat Baekhyun ingin menarik selimut untuk menutup dirinya lagi-lagi Chanyeol menahanya,

"Kau ingin tidur menggunakan gaun pengantin ini?"cegah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, demi Tuhan Baekhyun merasa risih Chanyeol berada di dekatnya. Nalurinya berkata jika Chanyeol berbahaya.

"Baek, apa kau tidak tahu jika sepasang pengantin baru harus tidur telanjang?"tanya Chanyeol datar.

"Aku tidak mau!"diluar dugaan suara Baekhyun meninggi. Gadis kecil itu memundurkan tubuhnya. Kata-kata Tiffany, teman sebangku Baekhyun yang pergaulannya diklaim 'ekstrim' oleh Kris itu , membuat Baekhyun takut. Baekhyun memang hanya memberi tahu Tiffany jika ia akan menikah.

 _"Baek, saat malam pengantin biasanya sepasang suami istri tidur tidak pakai baju~"ujar Tiffany centil._

 _"T-tidak pakai baju?"Baekhyun sangat terkejut hingga ia tidak sadar tubuhnya menggigil._

 _"Benar, dan aku yakin suamimu akan 'menciummu' sampai pingsan~"goda Tiffany ambigu yang dia yakin Baekhyun tidak mengerti maksudnya._

"Akh!"Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat Chanyeol kini berada disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau, memangnya kau mengerti maksud dari ucapanku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu,"Kata Tiffany jika aku membuka baju kau akan menciumku sampai pingsan..."jawab Baekhyun dengan suara takut-takut yang justru terdengar menggemaskan.

Mendengar itu sekuat tenaga Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak tertawa,"Siapa itu Tiffany?"

"Teman sebangkuku..."jawab Baekhyun pelan, sambil memilin ujung selimut yang kini menutup sebagian tubuhnya.

Chanyeol mendesis jengah. Dia tidak menyangka anak SMP jaman sekarang terlalu cepat dewasa. Mungkin Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya anak empat belas tahun yang belum mengerti apa-apa. Dan Chanyeol begitu berterima kasih pada Kris untuk itu. Karena dengan begitu sama saja mempermudah Chanyeol untuk balas dendam.

Chanyeol dengan sengaja mendekatkan tubuhnya lagi ke samping Baekhyun dan menarik Selimut yang menutupi tubuh gadis itu.

"Aku memang akan menciummu, tapi tidak sampai pingsan,"bisik Chanyeol pelan, lagi-lagi pria itu menyeringai dalam hati saat mendapati Baekhyun memerah.

"Jadi..kau mau membuka gaunmu kan?"pancing Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bimbang, sesungguhnya dia malu. Namun sebagai anak penurut dia selalu berusaha memenuhi semua aturan. Jadi, jika peraturan sebagai seorang istri harus membuka baju di malam pengantin maka mau tidak Baekhyun pasti akan melakukannya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk dan Chanyeol menyeringai setan.

"O...oppa,"lirih Baekhyun pelan saat tangan Chanyeol sudah mulai meraba pundaknya,

"Hmm?"gumam Chanyeol.

"A-aku malu,"

"Kenapa harus malu, bukankah kita sudah menikah?

Baekhyun tidak bisa membantah lagi. Menikah, satu kata yang mengikat dirinya dengan Park Chanyeol. Pesan Bibi Kang dia harus menuruti semua kemauan Chanyeol. Akhirnya Baekhyun hanya diam dan membiarkan Chanyeol melucuti gaunnya.

Saat Chanyeol selesai menelanjangi Baekhyun dan melihat tubuh polos itu yang sedikit bergerak tidak nyaman, Chanyeol merasakan sebuah tamparan di dadanya. Baekhyun benar-benar masih anak-anak. Tubuhnya baru saja berkembang. Bahkan buah dadanya baru saja tumbuh. Masih tersisa perawakan anak-anak pada tubuh Baekhyun. Untuk berfikir merusak anak di bawah umur membuat Chanyeol merasa begitu rendah.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Kedua tangannya dengan cepat melepas kemeja yang ia pakai tak perduli dengan Baekhyun yang memerah di sampingnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita tidur,"ajak Chanyeol sambil menarik tubuh telanjang Baekhyun ke dalam selimut.

"Tunggu, ini tidak adil. Kenapa oppa masih pakai celana?"tanya Baekhyun polos.

"Baek, jika aku membuka semuanya aku tidak yakin kau tidak akan berteriak ketakutan,"jawab Chanyeol sambil menyamankan tidurnya sambil merangkul Baekhyun di bawah selimut.

"Ketakutan kenapa?"sepertinya Baekhyun masih penasaran.

"Sudahlah, kau belum sampai Baek. Aku jelaskan pun kau tidak akan mengerti,"Jawab Chanyeol sekenanya, bahkan kedua matanya kini sudah setengah terpejam.

CUP!

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol merasa seseorang mengecup bibirnya, seketika matanya terbuka lebar kembali.

"Oppa jangan marah, aku hanya menyelesaiakan ritual malam pertama kita,"jelas Baekhyun sedikit takut,"Bukankan setelah buka baju pengantin harus saling berciuman, aku takut oppa lupa karena ketiduran jadi aku saja yang mencium oppa. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Mendengar ucapan polos Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol merutuk dalam hati. Sepertinya niatan balas dendamnya tidak akan berjalan mudah.

TBC

A.N

#dengan ga tahu malunya balik dari hibernasi#

Anyeong semua, masih inget aku ga?

Ugh aku punya uneg-uneg nih, rasanya ga enak aja kalo ga diomongin

Buat reader lama pasti tahu lah ya dulu bias aku di EXO tu Tao, so semenjak dia hengkang dari EXO gue ngerasa seperti terombang-ambing di dalam fandom.

Walaupun aku memutuskan untuk tetap stay di EXO-L fandom tapi ternyata sulit juga, cara satu-satunya ya cari bias lagi. Dan itu ga mungkin Sehun, coz aku tu TaoHun hardshipper so ngebias Sehun pasti akan ngingetin aku ma Tao mulu. Makanya di Bio aku, aku pernah nulis kalo bias aku tu Kai. Yang emang aku rada dikit maksa gitu buat suka dia demi agar aku tetep interest ma EXO.

Tapi ternyata itu tetep gak bisa, Kai itu terlalu baik. Lol alasan macam apa, ga tahu kenapa ya aku ga terlalu sula ma anak baik-baik. Aku lebih suka ma yang sedikit problematik, macam Tao dulu, ngerti kan, hehe

Akhirnya kegalauan gue berlanjut, gue serasa ga punya tempat di fandom. Sampai-sampai sempet mo ngebias seventeen yang asdgghkklll 100% ngengiten gue jaman EXO masih nugu unyu and bahagia selalu, hiks

Segitu cintanya gue ma EXO sampai gue mo cari pengganti mereka, alias pelampiasan. Ga enak kan jadi pelampiasan? Ya udah gue ga jadi, coz perasaan gue ga murni 100% suka ke seventeen.

Perjalanan pun berlanjut lagi (apaan sih?) Gue muter-muter di fandom, di inividual thread exo member buat cari bias. Dan setelah sekian lama mencari (bgm lagu dramatic, lol) akhirnya ketwmu juga, ketemu juGA GUYS!

Emang bener kata para pendahulu(?) Kalo 'BUKAN ELO YANG MILIH BIAS, TAPI BIAS ELO YANG MILIH ELO!' Ihhh bener banget loh, aku maksa mo suka Kai aja susah banget.

Dan dengan suksesnya PARK 'FUCKING' CHANYEOL ruined my bias list

Ughh sumpah ya gue sempet perang batin gitu, ga mungkin lah gue ngebias Chanyeol

Karena menurut pengalaman ma feeling gue, dulu Chanyeol ga begitu suka ma Tao, eitss no fanwar ya ini cuma perasaanku aja, so sebenarnya aku rada gimana gitu ma tu orang.

Tapi sekuat apapun gue nolak tu orang, tanpa sadar gue mulai ngefollow fansite Chanyeol satu per satu yang jumlahnya bajibun, mulai ngumpulin gift dia yang asdfghjkl bikin gue mo muntah pelangi, nangis berlian, and sendawa(?) bau taman bunga, kkkkk

Ya udah, saat masa hibernasi gue selama ini kesibukan gue cuma baca fanfic Chanbaek, gue ga sempet mikirin yang lain, oh ya kriminal selanjutnya itu ya couplenya nie orang, Byunbaek, gila ya mereka berdua tu sarap banget.

Akhirnya setelah 2 tahun ngestan EXO gue tahu kenapa Chanyeol and Baek itu populer banget, lol apaan?

Seriusan dulu gue sempet mikir, mana bagusnya sih Chanbaek, elahhj ya maapin

So I want to thanks ChanBaek esp Chanyeol yang buat aku tetep stay di fandom, I love you all


	2. Chapter 2

Title: REVENGE (backfired)

Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Pairing: ChanBaek, BaekYeol

Warning: GS for uke, typo, bahasa tidak baku, mature content

Disclaimer: Semua cast bukan milik saya, namun cerita milik saya.

.

.

.

.

.

PART 2

"Jadi, aku boleh tidak berangkat ke Sekolah?"tanya Baekhyun dipagi hari. Pagi pertama setelah mereka resmi menjadi suami istri. Setelah melewatkan malam pertama yang cukup memalukan bagi Baekhyun, walaupun malam pertama mereka hanya terlewat dengan Baekhyun yang tidur telanjang dan Chanyeol yang _topless_. Kini gadis kecil itu duduk di samping ranjang sambil memandang Chanyeol yang sedang berbenah diri.

"Hmm, karena kita masih dalam masa bulan madu. Selama satu minggu kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama,"jawab Chanyeol sambil merapikan rambutnya di depan cermin.

"Bulan madu?"ulang Baekhyun seperti tidak yakin, gadis bermata sipit itu mulai memilin ujung T-shirtnya yang berwarna pink dengan tidak nyaman.

Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum miring saat melihat perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun yang terpantul di cermin. Dengan penuh keyakinan Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Kita tidak akan kemana-mana, kita akan menghabiskan waktu berdua saja di rumah sambil melakukan hal yang menyenangkan,"terang Chanyeol sambil duduk disamping Baekhyun

Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit tak mengerti, "Hal menyenangkan apa?"tanya Baekhyun polos.

Chanyeol tidak bisa tidak tersenyum mendengar penuturan lugu milik Baekhyun,"Baek, kau sudah 14 th, kau pasti tahu jika sepasang suami istri harus saling berhubungan kan?"pancing Chanyeol.

"Berhubungan?"Baekhyun terdengar seperti ragu, seolah dia mengerti namun juga tidak mengerti di saat bersamaan.

"Berhubungan intim, tidak mungkin kau tidak mengerti tentang hal itu kan?"

Chanyeol semakin menyeringai setan di dalam hati saat melihat Baekhyun mulai panik.

"A-aku pernah dengar tentang hal itu. T-tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.,,"jawab Baekhyun terbata.

"Hmmm manisnya.."gumam Chanyeol lembut, namun matanya berkilat setan.

"O-oppa, memangnya kita akan melakukannya?"tanya Baekhyun takut-takut.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mantap sebagai jawaban,"Aku akan mengajarimu Baek, ini tidak akan sulit kok,"

Baekhyun semakin cemas saat melihat Chanyeol menghampiri TV dan mulai memutar sebuah DVD.

"A-apa kita akan nonton?"tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

Chanyeol mengulum senyum,"Ya, kita akan menonton video reproduksi manusia. Aku yakin kau akan cepat mengerti jika menontonnya.,"jawab Chanyeol sekenanya

Bakhyun menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas film itu diputar. Reproduksi manusia? Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Apakah sama dengan reproduksi binatang yang sering dia tonton di Lap Biologi?

Baekhyun semakin kaku dan tidak bisa bergerak saat Chanyeol kembali menghampiri dirinya, dan mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke atas pangkuannya.

"Lihat, dan perhatikan baik-baik Baek. Aku tidak ingin kau melakukan kesalahan nanti saat kita mempraktekkannya,"bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun dan gadis itu hanya mengangguk kaku.

Chanyeol begitu menikmati kepolosan yang diperlihatkan Baekhyun saat ini, tubuh mungil gadis itu yang begitu pas di pangkuannya. Aroma tubuhnya yang lembut seperti bayi, sebentar lagi Chanyeol akan merusaknya.

Walaupun begitu, Chanyeol tidak sekejam itu juga. Film yang ia pilih adalah soft porn. Dia masih punya hati untuk tidak membuat Baekhyun pingsan di tengah-tengan film.

"O-oppa.."Baekhyun mulai gelisah tidak nyaman, film didepannya ini entah mengapa membuat Baekhyun merasa risih dan malu.

"Lihat, dan perhatikan baik-baik Baek. Aku akan menghukummu jika kau sampai menutup mata atau memalingkan wajah,"ancam Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya.

Maka dengan terpaksa Baekhyun tetap menonton film itu, dia gigit bibirnya keras. Tanpa sadar dia mencengkeram lengan baju Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan. Pusat tubuhnya terasa tidak nyaman. Suhu tubuh Baekhyun meningkat, ada suatu rasa yang ingin dilepaskan. Sesuatu yang asing yang baru Baekhyun rasakan saat ini, serasa Baekhyun ingin meledak.

"Oppa, kumohon..."rintih Baekhyun saat Chanyeol dengan kejamnya menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun untuk menutup telinga. Baekyun sungguh tidak ingin mendengar suara-suara itu.

"Tidak Baek, kau harus mendengar semuanya,"Chanyeol semakin merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman. Semakin lama, Baekhyun semakin gelisah, duduknya menjadi tidak nyaman. Tanpa sadar dia terlalu banyak bergerak di atas pusat tubuh Chanyeol. Memberi rangsangan pada barang kebanggaan Chanyeol yang masih tertidur.

Di luar dugaan, sebenarnya Chanyeol ikut terangsang. Niatnya dia ingin mengerjai Baekhyun denagn meracuni pikiran murni bocah itu denagn sex, namun ternyata saat ini Chanyeol ikut terbawa suasana dan ingin dilepaskan.

"Oppa, oppa..."rintih Baekhyun seperti sesak nafas di pangkuan Chanyeol, pusat tubuhnya benar-benar ingin dibebaskan. Entah kenapa dia merasa ingin berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Oppa leppas...aku ingin ke-"

BRUGH!

Dengan kasar Chanyeol membanting tubuh Baekhyun ke tempat tidur dan menindihnya.

"Pelajaran selesai, saatnya kita mempraktekkan apa yang kita pelajari Baekhyunie..."

"Ngehhh..."Baekhyun mengerang saat kulit tangan Chanyeol merayap di perutnya, terus keatas menyingkap Bra ukuran cup A milik Baekhyun, meraih gundukan mungil itu dan meremasnya lembut.

Tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang, rasa asing merasuk hingga kesumsum tulangnya, belum sempat ia mengeluarkan suara mulut Chanyeol kini telah menklaim bibirnya penuh-penuh. Menciumnya menuntut sama persis seperti film yang baru dia tonton tadi.

Chanyeol ingin membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok, saat ini dia sadar bahwa seseorang yang berada di bawahnya adalah gadis di bawah umur. Namun demi apapun dia tidak bisa berhenti, Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun seperti orang kelaparan, Baekhyun yang pasif membuatnya ingin berbuat lebih kasar daripada ini. Chanyeol mengubah -ubah posisi kepalanya berulang kali demi mendapatkan kepuasan yang ia inginkan.

Baekhyun yang masih terangsang efek dari soft porn itu begitu sensitif, mulut mungilnya tak berhenti mengerang saat Chanyeol meremas buah dadanya, bahkan gadis mungil itu tidak melakukan penolakan saat Chanyeol melucuti semua pakaiaannya.

Kulit bertemu kulit, Baekhyun semakin tidak sadarkan diri, pandangannya mengabur. Seluruh bulu halus ditubuhnya seolah berdiri terbalik saat ia merasakan lidah Chanyeol bermain di pusat tubuhnya. Baekhyun mengerang panjang, kedua tangan mungilnya mencengkeram sprei dengan kuat. Baekhyun ingin mencari pelampiasan. Kedua tangan Chanyeol menahan kedua kaki Baehyun dengan kuat. Nafasnya mulai sesak, Baekhyun mulai membuka mulut untuk membantu mencari pasokan udara.

Kepala Chanyeol serasa ingin pecah, pengalaman ini sungguh luar biasanya baginya. Sebuah kenikmatan yang hanya kau dapatkan saat kau melanggar sebuah dosa besar. Menggagahi gadis muda yang murni, Chanyeol siap menyangdang gelar manusia paling biadap setelah ini. Pekikan kesakitan gadis dibawahnya seolah membakar darahnya. Setelah sekian lama Chanyeol merasa begitu bergairah, dia tidak ingin berhenti. Rintihan dan lenguhan Baekhyun bagaiakan nyanyian dari surga bagi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kesakitan, dia tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang kini menimpa dirinya. Chanyeol yang begitu berkuasa mengagahinya. Sesuatu bersemanyam di dalam tubuhnya, terasa asing, terasa begitu menyakitkan. Bahkan ciuman bertubi-tubi Chanyeol tidak bisa mengalihkan rasa sakit ini. Baekhyun terus merintih, namun Chanyeol tetap tidak mau berhenti. Justru semakin lama Chanyeol semakin menjadi, seperti menuntut. Tubuh mungil Baekhyun tersentak-sentak dengan begitu keras, terlihat rapuh kontras dengan Chanyeol yang begitu perkasa.

"A-akh..."Mata Baekhyun membelalak, tubuhnya mengejang sesaat, rasa ini, rasa yang begitu asing. Rasa yang baru Baekhyun rasakan seumur hidupnya. Bukan sakit lagi rasanya, sedikit aneh, Baekhyun tidak bisa mengungkapkannya.

"Ketemu ya..."seringai Chanyeol yang tidak berhasil ditangkap Baekhyun, maka tanpa membuang waktu Chanyeol segera menuntaskan urusannya. Dia akan membawa Baekhyun kedunia yang baru, dunia yang begitu asing bagi gadis itu sebelumnya. Dunia yang mungkin sedikit kejam bagi Baekhyun.

Saat Chanyeol sampai, Baekhyun sudah terkulai lemas. Chanyeol tidak yakin apakah Baekhyun mendapatkan orgasmenya. Gadis itu menggigil, tubuhnya terasa penuh, terasa asing baginya. Bahkan gadis itu tetap menggigil saat Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan menangis. Ini mungkin terlalu awal bagimu, tapi jangan menangis..."bisik Chanyeol lembut sambil memeluk Baekhyun yang sesenggukan.

Baekhyun terus menangis sepanjang pagi itu, menyisakan Chanyeol dengan segala pikirannya sendiri.

" _Harusnya aku puas telah merusakmu, tapi kenapa ada rasa yang mengganjal melihatmu menangis seperti ini?_ "tanya Chanyeol dalam hati.

.

.

.

Setelah lelah menangis Baekhyun tertidur begitu saja sepanjang pagi itu. Chanyeol merasa tidak begitu terganggu, dan lebih memilih meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di kamar.

Namun setelah hari berganti siang, Chanyeol merasa waktu istirahat Baekhyun sudah cukup, maka tepat jam satu siang Chanyeol kembali ke kamar untuk melihat gadis itu.

Dengan pelan Chanyeol mendorong pintu kamarnya. Sedikit tertegun melihat Baekhyun yang duduk meringkuk di ujung ranjang. Bergelung dengan selembar selimut, Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun belum sempat memakai pakaiannya kembali. Rambut Baekhyun yang berwarna coklat madu terlihat tak beraturan, terurai kusut jatuh membingkai wajahnya.

Keadaan Baekhyun saat ini tak ubahnya seorang korban pelecehan seksual. Baekhyun terguncang, semua ini terlalu tiba-tiba untuknya. Bayangan kejadian tadi pagi saat Chanyeol menyentuhnya tidak mau hilang barang sedetikpun.

"Baek, "panggil Chanyeol pelan sambil memasuki ruangan itu.

Mendengar itu Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menunduk tersentak seketika, bola matanya bergerak tak beraturan pertanda dia begitu panik, bahasa tubuhnya menyiratkan kecemasan dan ketidaknyamanan. Bahkan Baekhyun reflekss menjauhkan tubuhnya saat Chanyeol duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Jangan takut seperti itu, aku tidak akan menyakitimu,"ujar Chanyeol menenagkan.

 _ **Bohong! Seandainya kau tahu betapa aku ingin menyakitimu Wu Baekhyun!**_

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja kan?"ulang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tetap tidak menyahut

 _ **Bagus, terlukalah seperti ini Wu Baekhyun. Semakin kau menderita maka Kris juga akan menderita**_.

"Kemarilah..."pinta Chanyeol sambil meraih lengan Baekhyun, namun yang terdengar justru isakan tangis milik gadis itu.

 _ **Yah, menagislah terus Baek. Asal kau tahu saja ini belum seberapa.**_

"J-jahat...oppa jahat..hiks,"rintih Baekhyun sambil berusaha menjauh dari Chanyeol.

 _ **Jahat? Ya aku memang jahat Baek. Andai kau yang lugu ini tahu, kau pasti sudah lari dariku.**_

Chanyeol tidak menggubris rintihan Baekhyun dan dalam satu hentakan berhasil mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke atas pangkuannya.

"Oppa jangan..,"Baekhyun memohon dengan wajah memelas agar Chanyeol tidak menarik selimut satu-satunya yang menutupi tubuhnya. Namun Chanyeol seperti tidak mendengarkan, dan terus menyingkirkan selimut itu hingga Baekhyun telanjang bulat dipangkuannya. Rasanya Baekhyun malu sekali, lagi-lagi dia harus telanjang di depan pria ini.

Chanyeol dengan sengaja mengusap paha bagian luar milik Baekhyun sensual, terus ke atas dan berbelok ke dalam. Membuat Baekhyun merintih tak tertahankan, dan tubuhnya mulai menggigil.

"Baekhyunku yang manis, apa kau tahu yang kita lakukan tadi pagi adalah bercinta, mulai sekarang kita akan sering-sering melakukannya,"ucap Chanyeol dengan nada rayuan lembut, saat sebelah tangannya sibuk menggerayangi pusat tubuh Baekhyun, tangan sebelah kirinya memaksa tubuh mungil Baekhyun merapat padanya, hingga bibir penuh dosa itu bisa mengulum cuping telinga Baekhyun yang memerah, menggesekkan deretan giginya disana, lalu dia menyeringai setan saat tubuh Baekhyun bereaksi dipelukannya.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, kedua tangannyanya mencengkeram kedua bahu Chanyeol kuat saat ia merasakan satu jari pria tampan itu kini bersemayam ditubuhnya.

"Tiddak...oppah janganh lagi..."Tubuh Baekhyun menolak, dia berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya agar jemari Chanyeol terlepas, namun sebelah tangan Chanyeol justru menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan mendaratkan bibirnya di kulit leher Baekhyun yang begitu halus, menghisapnya kuat hingga meninggalkan tanda keunguan.

Baekhyun mengerang, lehernya terasa perih, gadis itu tidak bisa bergerak. Bibir Chanyeol yang basah kini menjelajahi leher, bahu hingga dada milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun ke atas ranjang saat jemari kedua pria itu berhasil masuk. Baekhyun memekik, dan Chanyeol begitu merasa puas, ia rendahkan tubuh kokohnya, dikecupnya kulit perut Baekhyun perlahan, terus naik tanpa mengankat bibirnya dari atas tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah mencapai bibir Baekhyun saat ia berhasil memasukkan jarinya yang ketiga, dan bukannya merasa kesakitan saat Baekhyun mencakar punggungnya Chanyeol justru menyeringai jahat.

 _"Hancurlah ditanganku sayang.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Setelah selesai digagahi Chanyeol untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, Baekhyun dibantu oleh Bibi Shim, pengurus rumah tangga yang bekerja untuk Chanyeol untuk membersihkan diri.

Dengan telaten wanita paruh baya itu menggosok tubuh Baekhyun yang kini berendam di air hangat, kelembutan Bibi Shim membuatnya ingat akan Bibi Kang. Baekhyun ingin menangis, dia begitu ingin pulang.

"Nona, apa anda sudah merasa lebih baik?"tanya Bibi Shim lembut.

Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Nona tidak perlu khawatir, memang akan terasa sakit untuk pertama kali, namun untuk kedepannya pasti nona akan menyukainya~,"goda Bibi Shim

"Sakit..."keluh Baekhyun, "Apa oppa membenciku hingga dia melakukan itu padaku?"

"Nona ini bicara apa, itu adalah bukti cinta dari Tuan untuk Nona. Karena Tuan begitu menginginkan nNona, maka Tuan Chanyeol melakukan hal itu,"terang Bibi Shim.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa harus melakukan hal itu untuk mengungkapkan cinta. Aku kesakitan Bibi Shim, aku ingin pulang saja, "rengek Baekhyun sedih

"Mana boleh seperti itu Nona, Tuan Chanyeol pasti akan sedih jika Nona Baekhyun pulang. Bagaimanapun sekarang Nona adalah istri Tuan Chanyeol, jadi Nona wajib mengikuti kemanapapun Tuan Chanyeol tinggal."

"Aku kangen Kris oppa.."Baekhyun masih merengek, suasana hatinya kini begitu tidak stabil.

"Nona, sekarang Nona sudah menjadi istri seseorang. Nona tidak bisa lagi bergantung pada kakak Nona,"

Baekhyun tidak mengerti, dia begitu menyayangi Kris, kakak laki-lakinya namun kenapa orang yang paling ia sayangi tega menikahkan dirinya dengan orang seperti Chanyeol?

.

.

.

TBC dulu ya guys~~

Man, ngeship Chanbaek itu emang ga sehat ya?

Baebaek update V app cuma pake bathrope, ehhh tiba-tiba Chanyeol muncul kayak ga punya dosa, rambutnya berantakan pula.

Ok, gue tahu lah tu dua orang straight, lurus macam tiang pancoran, lol cuman kan fanservise mereka fanfic material sekaleee~~~

Me likely, li li li li li likely~~~

Ok gue tahu ini pendek, gpp ya, wkkk

Bruh, gue pengen update Throwback cuma ga ada mood, gimna dung nih

So buat yang penasaran ma Throwback, baca love trauma dulu ya, ga komen gpp ko, baca aja, daripada penasaran gimna kelanjutannya

Nanti, kalo gue dah dapet ilham, pasti bakal gue lanjut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : REVENGE (backfired)**

 **Cast :Park Chanyeol and Wu Baekhyun**

 **Pairing: ChanBaek**

 **Warning: GS for UKE, typo, bahasa tidak baku**

 **Disclaimer: semua cast bukan milik saya tapi cerita milik saya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

PART 3

Pagi itu Chanyeol sudah bersiap menyusul Baekhyun ke bawah untuk sarapan, saat tak sengaja dia melihat figura foto yang terbalik di atas mejanya. Chanyeol sudah tahu foto apa itu sebelum membukanya. Tapi tetap saja, namja bermarga Park itu membalik fotonya.

Foto yang penuh kenagan, antara dirinya, Yejin, dan Kris.

 **##FLASHBACK##**

Kim Yejin, Chanyeol selalu memuja sahabatnya itu. Memang benar jika dia, Yejin dan Kris mengikrarkan sahabat seumur hidup. Tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa rasa itu memang ada. Chanyeol mencintai sahabatnya sendiri, rasanya pemuda itu ingin menghilang saja karena tidak sanggup untuk menahan perasaannya lebih lama lagi. Maka hari itu Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memgungkapkan perasaannya kepada Yejin. Walaupun kalau boleh jujur Chanyeol sedikit merasa bersalah pada Kris, namun Chanyeol tidak bisa mundur lagi. Chanyeol harus mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Yejin.

Senyum Chanyeol merekah saat ia melihat kedatangan Yejin dari kejauhan. Pemuda itu buru-buru berdiri untuk menyambutnya. Namun senyum diwajahnya sirna saat ia melihat Yejin dengan mata sembabnya.

"Chanyeol, aku baru saja di tolak Kris.."ujar Yejin sedih yang bagaikan sambaran petir bagi Chanyeol.

"A-apa?"rasanya lidah Chanyeol tiba-tiba kelu, semua ini terlalu tiba-tiba untuknya.

"Aku mencitainya Chanyeol, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, lebih baik aku mati saja jika Kris tidak menerimaku.."Yejin menangis terduduk meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berdiri terpaku seperti kehilangan nyawa. Semua perasaan yang ia pendam selama ini seolah berpendar meninggalkan tempatnya.

.

.

.

'BUAGHT!'

Dengan penuh emosi Chanyeol memukul jatuh Kris,"Kenapa kau membuatnya menangis brengsek?!"umpat pemuda tampan itu.

Sedangkan Kris hanya diam tak menjawab, mengusap ujung bibirnya yang pecah dengan punggung tangan,"Tunggu Chanyeol, aku bisa menjelaskan-"

'BUGHT'

Belum sempat Kris menyelesaikan ucapannya, Chanyeol lagi-lagi memukul sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu brengsek, kalau kau sampai membuat Yejin-"

Kini giliran kata-kata Chanyeol yang terpotong karena ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi. Dengan kesal Chanyeol melepaskan sahabatnya itu dan merogoh ponselnya dari saku celana. Sedikit mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat nama Seulgi, sahabat Yejin disana.

"Ne, ada apa Seul-"

"CHANYEOL, YEJIN JATUH BUNUH DIRI!"Ujar Seulgi tak sabaran dengan suara parau menahan histeris.

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol merasa nyawanya ikut melayang bersama Yejin. Kosong dan kehilangan asa.

"TIDAK, KAU PASTI BERBOHONG SEULGI-AH!"

 **##FLASHBACKEND##**

 **K** edua bola mata Chanyeol memandang nanar foto yang berada digenggamannya. Sampai sekarang rasa sakit itu masih terasa. Rasa sakit saat kau melihat orang yang paling kau cintai terbujur kaku di depannmu. Chanyeol tidak akan pernah lupa, apa yang telah Kris lakukan hingga Yejin memutuskan bunuh diri. Hari itu Chanyeol bersumpah, dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Kris bahagia. Kris harus membayar semuanya, rasa sakit Yejin, rasa sakitnya sendiri. Kris harus mendapatkan semua balasannya.

Mata Chanyeol menggelap, dendam benar-benar menguasai hatinya. Dengan langkah mantap Chanyeol memutuskan untuk turun. Menemui Baekhyun yang semalam menolak tidur dengannya. Gadis itu menangis agar diijinkan untuk tidur bersama Bibi Shim. Anggap saja Chanyeol sedang ingin berbuat baik, hingha ia membiarkan adik kesayangan Kris itu bernafas lega sdikit. Namun untuk hari ini, akan lebih baik jika gadis itu tidak terlalu berharap.

Dari atas tangga, ia meliaht Baekhyun yang sedang menyendok sarapannya dengan tekun. Jika dilihat dari jauh, anak itu benar-benar mungil. Tingginya hanya 148 cm, jika dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol yang memiliki tinggi badan 185cm, membuat mereka begitu terlihat kontras. Ada rasa yang mengusik hati Chanyeol saat ia melihat bahkan kaki Baekhyun tidak menyentuh lantai saat ia duduk di kursi. Membuatnya benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol memgutuk dirinya sendiri atas kekejamannya menggunakan anak itu untuk ajang balas dendam.

Dengan pelan Chanyeol menggeser kursi di samping Baekhyun dan duduk nyaman disana. Terlihat sekali jika Baekhyun sedikit terusik, duduknya menjadi tidak nyaman membuat Chanyeol semakin ingin menggodanya. Dengan seringai yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya Chanyeol dengan sadar meletakkan tangan besarnya di atas paha Baekhyun dan mengusapnya sedikit sensual.

Menerima perlakuan seperti itu, Baekhyun seketika menjatuhkan sendoknya, dengan takut-takut gadis mungil itu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Chanyeol. Tanpa sadsr ia menunjukkan wajah memelas seperti ingin menagis dengan pipi yang masih penuh dengan makanan. Jujur saja Baekhyun tertekan, bohong jika Baekhyun tidak merasa takut kejadian kemarin akan terulang lagi.

"Oppa jangan.."pinta Baekhyun seperti merengek sedih, tangan mungilnya berusaha menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol dari atas pahanya.

"Telan dulu Baek, "peritah Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya, melihat masih ada makanan di dalam mulut si mungil itu

Mau tidak mau, Baekhyun berusaha keras untuk menelan sisa makanan di mulutnya,"Le..pas..."Baekhyun tetap gigih untuk menghalau tangan nakal Changeol walaupun itu sepertinya mustahil, perbedaan tenaga diantara mereka cukup besar.

"Coba saja kalau bisa.."seringai Chanyeol yang memandang kelakuan Baekhyun cukup menghibur. Dengan sengaja Chanyeol justru semakin menuntun tangannya naik merambat ke dalam celana pendek Baekhyun.

"Hiks..oppa lepas, lepas, lepas!"seperti putus asa dengan keadaan Baekhyun justru mulai merengek sambil memukul-mukul kecil lengan Chanyeol yang tidak mau lepas.

Chanyeol tertawa tanpa suara melihat tingkah Baekhyun, anak ini benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan kedaan yang sedang ia hadapi. Chanyeolpun melepaskan tangannya dari paha Baekhyun, namun belum sempat Baekhyun merasa lega lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil itu ke atas pangkuannya. Entak kenapa Chanyeol suka sekali memangku Baekhyun seperti anak kecil. Chanyeol menyondongkan wajahnya namun Baekhyun justru menjauhkan wajahnya sebagai tanda penolakan.

Melihat penolakan Baekhyun sepertinya Chanyeol sedikit melunak. Diusapnya surai coklat madu itu ringan. Hasilnya, Baekhyun yang awalnya takut kini berani menatap Chanyeol dengan mata puppynya yang berpendar murni.

"Hari ini kita akan kencan, kau tidak keberatan kan?"tanya Chanyeol, ditatapnya mata Baekhyun yang memancarkan keluguan itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk sebelum menjawab,"Apa..hari ini oppa akan baik?"tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tergelak mendengarnya,"Kau ini bicara apa, memangnya aku pernah jahat?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa bungkam, walau sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menyinggung soal kemarin tapi ia urungkan karena takut jika itu justru memancing Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama.

Seperti tahu apa yang kini tengah dipikirkan BAekhyun, Chanyeol pun buka suara,"Yang kemarin itu aku tidak menyiksamu Baek. Justru sebenarnya kita sedang bercinta,"

"Tapi aku kesakitan,"protes Baekhyun tidak terima,"Aku tidak mau oppa melakukannya lagi,"

"Maksudmu kau memintaku untuk berhenti mencintaimu?"Chanyeol seperti ingin memojokkan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa oppa bilang begitu, bukannya kita suami istri? Kata bibi Kang suami istri harus saling mencintai,"

"Kalau begitu jangan larang aku untuk menidurimu,"lagi-lagi Chanyeol mempermainkan kepolosan Baekhyun.

"T-tapi.."Baekhyun terbata untuk mengungkapkan apa yang tengah ia pikirkan.

"Baek.."Bisik Chanyeol rendah, kedua tangannya sudah bersiap di ujung T-shirt milik Baekhyun," Mungkin karena kau masih kecil kau tidak mengerti. Tapi bagi orang dewasa, seks itu sangat penting," perlahan tapi pasti Chanyeol menyingkap T-shirt Baekhyun ke atas.

Saat rasa dingin menerpa kulitnya, Baekhyun mulai gelisah lagi dan berusaha menahan pergerakan tangan Chanyeol,"..jangan..."bisik Baekhyun lirih hampir tidak terdengar. BAekhyun hampir menangis saat Chanyeol sudah berhasil menyingkap T-shirtnya hingga di bawah ketiak, memperlihatkan buah dadanya yang baru tumbuh.

"Baek...aku ingin sekali menyentuhmu,"Chanyeol terdengar seperti perayu ulung, Diciumnya Baekhyun lembut sambil mengangkat tubuh mungil itu. Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit saat punggung polosnya menyentuh permukaan meja makan. Chanyeol membaringkannya disana sambil terus mengeskplore rongga mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa pusing, setiap Chanyeol menciumnya pasti ada sensasi aneh yang menghampirinya. Chanyeol begitu kuat, begitu berkuasa untuk Baekhyun lawan. Sejujurnya Baekhyun ingin berteriak. Dia tidak terlalu mengerti denagn apa yang ia alamai sekarang. Dia ingin Chanyeol berhenti, tapi di lain sisi dia juga tidak ingin Chanyeol berhenti. Baekhyun ingin tahu, apakah Chanyeol juga merasakan hal ini menyenangkan? Baekhyun takut, namun juga merasa sedikit senang. Karena entah mengapa semua ini seolah tersa Chanyeol begitu menginginkan Baekhyun. Perhatian Chanyeol sungguh berbeda denagn yang biasa ia terima dari Kris.

.

.

.

Akhirnya siang itu mereka sampai juga di Everland. Sesuai janji Chanyeol tadi pagi bahwa hari ini mereka akan berkencan. Sampai sekarangpun Baelhyun tidak bisa berhenti memerah, bayangan pagi tadi masih terus membayanginya. Tadi pagi Chanyeol begitu lembut, membuatnya berdebar-debar hanya dengan bergandengan tangan seperti ini dengannya. Cara Chanyeol menggemgang tangannya sungguh berbeda dengan Kris, dan itu membuat hati Baekhyun menghangat. Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol yang seperti ini, Chanyeol yang hangat.

Jika dilihat dari kejahuan mereka lebih terlihat seperti kakak adik daripada suami istri. Chanyeol yang tinggi menjulang dengan kemeja biru burgundy yang lengannya diikat sampai siku melekat pas pada tubuh altetisnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun tubuh mungilnya dibalut dress terusan berwarna kuning segar yang terlihat cute. Jangan lupakan tinggi Baekhyun yang hampir tidak mencapai dada Chanyeol membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Banyak gerombolan Yeoja ataupun mereka yang sedang berjalan dengan pacarnya melihat Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah. Mungkin para yeoja itu berfikir Chanyeol adalah sosok kakak yang baik yang mau menemani adiknya jalan-jalan di akhir pekan,

"Apa kau pernah berkencan sebelumnya?"tanya Chanyeol saat mereka tiba di kedai Ice Cream.

Baekhyun menggeleng,"Tidak, Kris oppa melarangku pacaran,"

Mendengar nama Kris, Chanyeol mendengus pelan,"Memangnya kenapa, wajar saja yeoja seumuranmu pacaran kan?"

"Kris oppa hanya tidak mau aku kenapa-napa,"jawab Baekhyun sambil menyendokkan Ice Creamnya lagi.

"Lalu kau menuruti semua perintahnya?"tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun mengangguk,"Karena semenjak appa dan umma meninggal aku hanya punya Kris oppa. Aku tidak mau membuatnya khawatir, maka dari itu saat Kris oppa menyuruhku untuk menikah, aku melakukannya,"

Chanyeol menyeringai dalam hati. Dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Kris, saat pemuda itu harus menjerumuskan seseorang yang ia jaga baik-baik selama ini.

"Jadi kau menikah karena Kris, kau tidak mencintaiku?"pancing Chanyeol, mulai mempersulit Baekhyun lagi.

Baekhyun tertegun, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa,"Hmmm..bukan begitu, aku...aku sekarang juga mencintai oppa,"jawab Baekhyun malu, wajahnya memerah karena mengungkapkan perasaan untuk pertama kali.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menyeringai, kini tujuannya hampir tercapai. Chanyeol sudah berhasil membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta padanya, untuk selanjutnya yang perlu ia lakukan hanya menghancurkan hati gadis itu. Sama persis sepeeti apa yang dilakukan Kris pada Yejin.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Baek, sangat mencintaimu.."balas Chanyeol dengan aura kegelapan menyelimutinya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sebenarnya masih sedikit ragu dengan perasaannya. Apakah dia mencintai Chanyeol dengan tulus atau hanya karena kewajiban sebagai istri Chanyeol. Maka Baekhyun bertekad untuk mencari jawabannya sendiri. Dengan langakah rinagn ia menuruni tangga dan menjari Chanyeol. Senyumnya mengembang saat ia menemukan Chanyeol sedang membaca koran di ruang tengah. Dihampirinya pemuda itu, tanpa ragu, Baekhyun menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas sofa dan duduk bersimpuh menghadap Chanyeol. Saat ini Chanyeol sedang sibuk membaca dengan jemari tangan kiri yang mengapit sebatang rokok.

Dipandangnya lekat Chanyeol dengan jarak sedekat ini. Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat dewasa. Rahangnya yang tegas, bahunya yang lebar, otot lengannya yang kokoh dan postur tubuhnya yang tinggi. Jangan lupakan aura yang dipancarkan pemuda ini disekitar Baekhyun tersa begitu mengintimidasi.

"Ada apa?"menyadarinkedatangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol meninggalkan korannya dan meletakkan putung rokok di atas asbak.

"Aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, tanyakan apa yang kau ingin tahu,"jawab Chanyeol.

"Hmm, apa untuk ukuran orang dewasa oppa itu sangat tampan?"tanya Baekhyun polos.

Chanyeol tertegun mendengarnya, dipandangnya Baekhyun yang kini duduk disebelahnya,"Memangnya kenpa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Tadi siang saat di Everland aku meliahat banyak unnis yang melirik ke arah oppa. Jadi aku berfikir apa oppa begitu sangat tampan untuk ukuran orang dewasa?"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan,"Baek, cara bicaramu seolah aku ini sudah sangat tua. Aku baru 24 th sama seperti Kris jika kau lupa."ujar Chanyeol menekakan,"Lagipula aku tidak butuh pendapat orang lain. Memangnya menurutmu aku ini tidak tampan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan Chanyeol kehilangan kata,"Apa?"

"Oppa bukan tipeku, mungkin bagi orang dewasa oppa itu tampan. Tapi bagiku oppa biasa saja,"jawab Baekhyun apa adanya.

"Lalu, menurutmu namja tampan itu seperti apa?"baru kali ini Chanyeol ingin tahu tentang pendapat anak SMP mengenai dirinya.

"Hmmm, kalau aku poleh memilih aku lebih suka menikah denagn seseorang yang seperti Jinhwan oppa, Suga oppa, Taehyung oppa-"

"Stop Baek, Kau tidak serius membandingkan aku dengan para idola yang suka memakai make up itu kan?" Tanya Chanyeol horor. Dia sudah bisa membyangkan jika idola yang Baekhyun sebutkan itu semuanya terlihat cute.

"Kenapa, menurutku mereka sangat tampan. Jika saja Kris oppa tidak melarangku datang ke fanmeet, aku pasti sudah jadi hardcore fan seperti teman-temanku dikelas,"

Chanyeol benar-benar kehilangan kata mendengar celotehan Baekhyun, untuk pertama kali Chanyeol merasa berterima kasih Kris begitu overprotective pada Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol merasa kesal juga dibandingkan dengan idola anak SMP itu. Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa tidak terima.

"Jadi menurutmu mereka lebih tampan dariku begitu?"tanya Chanyeol, membawa tubuhnya untuk menghadap Baekhyun.

"Mungkin oppa tidak mengerti, tapi mereka itu sangat Jjang. Mereka sangat populer, mereka itu-"

'CHUP!'

Dengan terpaksa Chanyeol harus membungkam mulut berisik Baekhyun. Sedikit memaksa agaar lidahnya bisa masuk. Dan tubuh Baekhyun mulai menggigil saat rasa nikotin sisa dsri rokok yang Chanyeol hisap tadi menyapa indera pengecapnya. Tubuh mungil Baekhyun terdorong kebelakang hingga terlentang di atas sofa. Chanyeol berusaha menguasi Baekhyun dan menghimpitnya keras hingga gadis dibawahnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menerima ciuman Chanyeol.

Baekhyun gemetar, Chanyeol terlihat berbeda saat ini. Rasa nikotin dimulutnya belum mau hilang, tubuhnya dihimpit hingga terasa sakit. Bobot tubuh Chanyeol di atasnya, ciuman dalam pemuda itu, tangan besarnya. Orang dewasa, ya Chanyeol adalah orang dewasa. Baekhyun merasa aneh, namun ia tidak menyangkal jika ia menyukai bobot tubuh Chanyeol yang melingkupinya. Dan hati Baekhyun menghangat saat ia berhasil memeluk punggung lebar itu.

.

.

.

"Oppa!"Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya semangat saat melihat Kris datang.

Hari ini tepat satu minggu Baekhyun tinggal di tempat Chanyeol dan Kris begitu ingin menemui adik kecilnya itu. Sekarang mereka sedang bertemu di cafe tempat biasa mereka menghabiskan waktu luang.

"Baek, bagaimana kabarmu sayang?"tanya Kris khawatir, pemuda tinggi itu buru-buru duduk di depan Baekhyun. Sedikit lega saat melihat Baekhyun terlihat normal. Bahkan senyum tidak pernah lebas dari bibir mungilnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja oppa. Oppa sendiri bagaimana?"tanya Baekhyun pada Kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Apa Chanyeol memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"tanya Kris seperti menginterogasi.

"Tentu saja, Chanyeol oppa sangat menyayangiku,"jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum, dan itu membuat hati Kris sakit. Adiknya yang malang, dia tidak tahu jika Chanyeol hanya bersandiwara menyayanginya.

"Begitukah?"ulang Kris lirih,"Baek apa saja yang kau lakukan selama seminggu ini, kenapa kau tidak pernah menghubungi oppa?"

Baekhyun sedikit tertegun, tiba-tiba wajah putihnya memerah,'Ng..yang kulakukan seminggu ini.."

Hati Kris bergemuruh, dia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Baekhyun hingga ia blushing seperti itu. Maka tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Kris menyingkap rambut Baekhyun yang menutupi lehernya. Seperti yang Kris duga, pemuda itu hampir mual melihat begitu banyak kiss mark berceceran di sana.

"Oppa jangan!"Baekhyun menampik tangan Kris karena malu.

"Apa kalian sering melakukannya?"tanya Kris sambil menahan emosi di dadanya, saat ini hanya satu yang ingin Kris lakukan. Membunuh Chanyeol.

Dengan malu-malu Baekhyun mengangguk, dan itu semakin menghancurkan Kris. Sebagai seorang kakak ia merasa gagal melindungi Baekhyun. Saat ini juga Kris ingin membawa Baekhyun pulang. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berhak menerima penghinaan ini dari Chanyeol.

"Apa Chanyeol memaksamu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Jangan bohong Baek,"

"Aku tidak bohong oppa. Bukankah hal itu pengungkapan rasa cinta?"

Kris miris, Baekhyunnya yang polos tidak tahu apa-apa. Memang semua ini salah Kris, masa depan Baekhyun hancur karena ulah Kris sendiri.

.

.

.

Setelah usai mengantar Baekhyun pulang ke rumah Chanyeol, Kris bergegas menemui 'adik iparnya' itu di kantornya. Ada yang harus diluruskan dan Kris tidak mau menunggu lebih lama. Maka berakhirlah kini Kris di sini, di ruangan Chanyeol. Berdiri dengan pandangan membunuh pada sosok Chanyeol yang duduk pongah di bangkunya.

"Wah-wah ada angin apa sampai kakak ipar bisa sampai kemari?"cemooh Chanyeol pada Kris.

"Beraninya kau melakukan itu pada Baekhyun. Demi Tuhan dia masih anak-anak Chanyeol!"Kris mulai murka dan Chanyeol hanya menyeringai miring.

"Kakak ipar, sepertinya kau lupa jika sekarang Baekhyun adalah istriku. Jadi terserah padaku ingin memperlakukannya seperti apa,"

"Berhenti melibatkannya. Jika kau dendam padaku, balas saja aku Chanyeol, tolong lepaskan Baekhyun!"

"Hmmm jadi sekarang kau menawarkan diri untuk aku hancurkan?"Chanyeol mulai bermain-main denagn kata-katanya,"Mungkin jika kau bilang lebih awal aku akan mempertimbangkan. Namun sayang, saat ini aku tidak bisa melepaskan Baekhyun,"Chanyeol tertawa penuh kemenagan di dalam hati melihat ekspresi Kris yang siap untuk membunuhnya.

"Kau tahu kakak ipar, lubang adikmu itu sangat sempit. Tidak mungkin aku melepaskannya,"seringai Chanyeol sengaja memancing emosi Kris.

"BRENGSEK!"Kris marah, tanpa ragu ia menyeberangi meja kerja Chanyeol, menarik kerah baju pemuda itu dan siap untuk memukulnya. Namun Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bergeming, di tatapnya Kris tajam.

"Pukul saja, dan aku pastikan perusahaan ayahmu hancur. Kau hanya pemuda berusia 24 th Kris, Tidak ada satupun pemegang saham yang akan percaya pada anak ingusan sepertimu."ucap Chanyeol telak.

Kris terdiam, inilah kelemahannya. Dia tidak bisa melindungi apapun. Perusahaan ayahnya ataupun Baekhyun. Sebuah kesalahan memang berurusan dengan Chanyeol. Sampai kini pun Kris masih tidak mengerti, kemana perginya Sahabatnya yang hangat dulu. Karena seseorang yang kini berada dihadapannya tak ubahnya jelmaan setan.

.

.

.

Karena kedatangan Kris tadi siang, membuat mood Chanyeol rusak seharian ini. Dengan tampang lelah dan sedikit kusut Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya. Menyeret kakinya yang terasa berat Chanyeol berjalan ke arah ranjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana. Dengan asal Chanyeol melepas dasi yang melingkar di kerah bajunya.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, Baekhyun yang sedari tadi membaca buku pelajarannya di atas sofa memperhatikan Chanyeol. Gadis mungil itu merasa kasihan melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat kelelahan. Maka Baekhyun pun menutup bukunya dan berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol. Baekhyun merangkak menaiki ranjang dan berbaring di samping Chanyeol yang kini menutup matanya. Dengan lembut Baekhyun mengusap-usap lengan Chanyeol mencoba membari rasa nyaman.

Merasa ada yang mengusap lengannya, Chanyeolpun membuka mata dan menemukan Baekhyun yang tersenyum lembut di sampingnya. Chanyeol terkesima, jujur dia belum terbiasa ada seseorang yang akan menunggunya jika ia sampai di rumah. Terbiasa hidup sensiri sejak berusia tujuh belas membuat Chanyeol akrap dengan kesendirian.

"Oppa terlihat lelah,."lirih Baekhyun.

Tangan Kiri Chanyeol meraih wajah Baekhyun dan mengusap pipinya. Terasa lembut dan menenangkan jiwa.

"Aku tidak lelah,"jawab Chanyeol.

"Bohong, wajah oppa terlihat letih,"tangan mungil Baekhyun mengusap-usap tanagn Chanyeol yang kini berada di pipinya.

"Jangan meremehkanku Baek, walaupun aku lelah aku masih sanggup membuatmu kelelahan lebih dari kemarin,"kejadiannya begitu cepat, karena kini Chanyeol sudah berada di atas tubuh Baekhyun, menahan kedua lengan kurus milik Baekhyun.

"Oppa janji tidak akan melakukannya hari ini, besok aku harus sekolah,"jawab Baekhyun dengan penuh kesabaran.

"Ck, tidak asik sekali,"keluh Chanyeol sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun.

"Oppa,"panggil Baekhyun, kini justru Baekhyun yang merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Chanyeol tidur tengkurao disana.

"Hmm?"balas Chanyeol, begitu menikmati suhu tubuh Baekhyun yang menyelimutinya.

"Selamat malam,"

Tanpa sadsr Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekyun,"Ne, selamat malam Baek,"

TBC

Aku ngebayangin Baekhyun itu mungil banget, dalam bayangan aku postur tubuhnya Baekhyun disini tu sama persis ma SMrookies girl yang namanya Koeun. Kecil, mungil, and manis.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: REVENGE ( Backfired )**

 **Csst : Park Chanyeol, Wu Baekhyun**

 **Pairing: Chanbaek**

 **Warning: GS for uke, typo, bahasa tidak baku**

 **Disclaimer: semua cast bukan milik saay tapi cerita milik saya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PART 4**

Kadang Chanyeol perfikir apa yang ada difikiran anak berumur 14 tahun macam Baekhyun. Sedikit demi sedikit Chanyeol tahu bagaimana karakter Baekhyun. Anak itu adalah tipe gadis penurut yang selalu berfikir positif. Namun justru itulah Chanyeol merasa ingin berlaku lebih jahat pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bukannya tidak tahu, jika sebenarnya Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman setiap kali ia sentuh. Namun anak itu hanya mencoba mengalihkan perhatian sambil tersenyum. Seperti pagi ini saat Chanyeol menyentuh wajah Baekhyun untuk menciumnya, gadis kecil itu justru menarik tangan Chanyeol lembut dan mencium telapaktangannya. Chanyeol merasa aneh memang, tapi saat ini ia ingin mengikuti apa mau Baekhyun.

"Oppa, hari ini kau mau mengantarku ke sekolah?"tanya Baekhyun antusias, hari ini memang hari pertama Baekhyun masuk sekolah lagi setelah selama seminggu off.

"Tentu, oppa pasti akan mengantarmu,"Chanyeol duduk dipinggiran ranjang dan berusaha meraih pinggang Baekhyun untuk memangkunya, namun lagi-lagi Baekhyun menghindar menjauh. Entah apa yang diambil bocah itu di meja ujung sana. Karena gemas Chanyeol akhirnya beranjak berdiri dan mengikuti pergerakan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berusaha waspada akan pergerakan Chanyeol. Entah mengapa gadis mungil itu selalu takut jika Chanyeol mendekatinya. Seolah-olah jika ia mendekat seinchi saja Chanyeol tidak akan segan untuk segera menidurinya. Sebenarnya reaksi Baekhyun itu hal yang wajar, dia hanyalah gadis 14 th yang tidak tahu menahu mengenahi seks sebelumnya, namun naasnya ia justru menikahi pria yang gila seks. Bukan, bukannya Baekhyun membenci Chanyeol. Hanya saja menurut Baekhyun rasa sayang tidak harus diekspresikan dengan hubungan seks.

Baekhyun segera membalik tubuhnya dan menggesernya kesamping saat ia merasa Chanyeol berdiri di belakangnya. Senyum takut ia paksakan diwajahnya. Berfikir keras untuk kabur dari situasi berbahaya ini.

"O-oppa, ini sudah hampir siang. Sebaiknya kita segera turun untuk sarapan,"ajak Baekhyun mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun, pemuda berusia 24 tahun itu justru menyeringai dalam hati. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak berniat jahat pagi ini, namun ketakutan Baekhyun justru seperti mengundang.

"Oppa tidak mau turun,"jawab Chanyeol dengan nada main-main.

"Kenapa, oppa tidak ingin sarapan?"tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil,"Oppa tidak mau turun, karena oppa ingin memakan sarapannya di sini Baekhyunie,"jelas Chanyeol terdengar manis.

"Ingin makan disini, oppa ingin aku menngambil sarapan untuk oppa?"Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti dari maksud Chanyeol yang sebenarnya.

"Tidak perlu Baek,"jawab Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Karena pagi ini oppa ingin memakanmu saja,"jawab Chanyeol asal dan bola mata Baekhyun melebar saat Chanyeol dengan cepat menarik tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Baekhyun menjerit, kenyataan bahwa ia tahu jika hal ini adalah penyataan cinta dari Chanyeol seolah ditolak tubuhnya. Baekhyun merasa ini salah, sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak begitu mengerti, hanya saja semua ini terasa salah bagi Baekhyun.

Bagaimana cara mulut Chanyeol mengklaim miliknya, bagaimna tangan-tangan besar itu merayap di atas kulitnya. Bagaimana cara Chanyeol memaksa dirinya terasa begitu salah. Baekhyun sudah mencoba untuk mengerti, namun nalar pikirannya seperti di rusak. Baekhyun belum sampai, anak itu belum siap dengan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang dewasa seperti ini. Seolah bayangan bagaimana sebuah keluarga itu dibentuk begitu berbeda dengan kenyataan yang ia jalani sekarang.

Baekhyun hanya anak-anak, seorang anak yang baru tumbuh dewasa yang memiliki cara pandang berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Memang benar Baekhyun itu tipe anak patuh, namun tentu ada rasa kecewa di dada saat ia melihat dengan tega Chanyeol mengacak-acak seragamnya yang sudah susah payah ia gunakan untuk pergi sekolah.

Baekhyun gagal untuk mengerti apa menyenangkannya melakukan kegiatan seks, karena yang ia rasakan selama ini adalah rasa sakit dan jantungnya yang meletup-letup tak karuan. Chanyeol terlalu mendominasi, seolah pria itu bisa meremukkan tubuh Baekhyun di dalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun hanya diam saja saat Chanyeol menggendongnya ke kamar mandi setepah mereka usai bergumul. Sesampainya di dalam Chanyeol langsung menyalakan shower hingga kedua tubuh mereka basah.

"Kita mandi bersama saja Baek, untuk memnghemat waktu jika kita tidak mau terlambat,"kelakar Chanyeol dengan senyum menyebalkan di wajahnya.

Baekhyun mengusap-usap wajahnya yang tersiram air untuk bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas,"Oppa jahat,,"rengek Baekhyun hampir menangis, selangkangannya terasa begitu sakit sekarang.

Terdengar suara tawa terhibur dari Chanyeol dan selanjutnya Baekhyun hanya merasakan ciuman bertubi-tubi Chanyeol yang pemuda itu berikan diseluruh wajah Baekhyun dengan gemas.

.

.

.

Siang itu saat istirahat siang Tiffany tidak bisa berhenti tertawa saat Baekhyun menceritakan semua pengalamannya sebagai seorang istri. Gadis dengan eye smile itu memang kadang tak punya hati. Bukannya bersimpati akan nasib yang sedang dihadapi Baekhyun saat ini, Tiffamy justru menertawakannya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti tertawa?"kesal Baekhyun tak terima sambil menyeruput Banana milk miliknya.

"Astaga Baek, kau yang polos itu sekarang sudah tidak perawan lagi hahaha.."

"Tidak ada yang lucu Tiffany, hentikan tawa menyebalkanmu itu,"keluh Baekhyun kesal.

"Baiklah, baiklah aku akan berhenti,"Tiffany mengalah pada akhirnya.

Baekhyun mendesah lesu, ia memandang kesekeliling kafetaria dengan tak berminat. Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin tumbuh normal seperti teman-temannya. Memiliki kekasih dan merasakan cinta pertama. Sesuatu yang sekarang mustahil karena kini ia telah menikah. Baekhyun kini memrasa begitu iri pada teman-temannya. Gadis itu selalu merasa jika teman-temannya mulai jatuh cinta wajah mereka akan bersinar lucu. Baekhyun juga iri tentang cerita mereka tentang ciuman pertama, kencan pertama dan lain-lain. Bukan, bukannya Baekhyun membenci pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol, hanya saja gadis itu merasa masa remajanya telah direnggut. Dan Baekhyun merasa wajar jika kini ia merasa kecewa.

'BRAK!'

Terdengar suara gaduh di ujung sana. Membuat Seluruh penghuni kantin tak terkecuali Baekhyun dan Tiffany menoleh.

"Dasar jalang, kau berani menginjakkan kakimu disini eoh?!"bentak seorang siswa kelas sembilan pada siswa kelas tujuh di ujung sana, suasana pembullian seperti ini memang bukan hal baru.

"Hei Baek, bukankah dia Zitao kekasih Sehun sunbae?"bisik Tiffany lirih dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

Sehun, pemuda tampan kakak kelasnya itu diam-diam adalah cinta pertama Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun tidak pernah berani menyatakan perasaannya karena Kris selalu melarangnya untuk bergaul dengan laki-laki. Lagipula Sehun sunbae itu sangat populer, tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya karena senior mereka di kelas sembilan pasti akan siap membully siapapun yang berani mendekati Sehun. Terutama Somi sunbae dan teman-temannya. Seperti sekarang, anak kelas tujuh yang sekarang sedang di bully itu Zitao, kata orang sekarang gadis bermata panda itu adalah kekasih Sehun. Sebenarnya kabar itu sempat membuat Baekhyun patah hati.

"Tiffany, kita harus membantunya,"bisik Baekhyun balik.

"Jangan Baek, aku tidak mau kau menjadi target bullian baru dari Somi sunbae!"cegah Tiffany panik, kadang ia kesal sendiri dengan sifat Baekhyun yang terlalu baik.

"Aku tidak perduli, lagipula apa kau tidak kasihan melihat anak itu?"

"Baek jangan gegabah, pikirkan keselamatanmu juga, atau jangan-jangan kau hanya ingin dipandang baik oleh Sehun sunbae?"

"Ya Tuhan Tiffany bagaimana mungkin kau berfikiran serendah itu? Aku tulus ingin menolongnya!" Sentak Baekhyun marah dan langsung berdiri.

"Baekhyun tunggu!"cegah Tiffany sangat saat sahabatnya itu benar-benar pergi. Namun tetap saja Baekhyun tidak mau berhenti. Tiffany seperti ingin pingsan saat melihat Baekhyun menghadang Somi sunbae yang ingin memukul Zitao.

"Sunbae hentikan!"cegah Baekhyun berani yang membuat gadis blasteran itu terkejut, merasa heran ada yang berani mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Minggir kau anak kecil, semua ini tidak ada urusannya denganmu!"sepertinya Somi begitu marah.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan minggir sebelum sunbae melepaskan anak ini!"tolak Baekhyun sambil melihat Zitao yang terduduk di lantai sambil menangis.

Somi terlihat geram, emosinya sudah memuncak,"Baiklah jika itu maumu, lebih baik aku memukulmu saja sebagai gantinya!"marah gadis itu sambil melayangkan kepalan tangannya siap untuk memukul Baekhyun.

"Somi hentikan!"tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang namja yang terdengar marah, semua pengujung kafetaria menoleh ke arah suara itu. Disana berdiri Oh Sehun, sumber dari segala kegaduhan ini.

"S-Sehun?"Suara Somi terdengar takut, terlihat sekali bahasa tubuhnya yang bergetar saat Sehun dengan marah menghampirinya.

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang berhenti mengganggu Zitao, apa selama ini kau tidak mengerti?!"Sehun benar-benar marah. Namja berkulit putih itu berjongkok untuk membantu Zitao berdiri,"Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Sehun lembut pada Zitao, dan gadis kelas tujuh itu hanya mengangguk.

"Sekarang pergilah, aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi!"bentak Sehun kejam dan Somi serta teman-temannya bergegas meninggalkan kantin dengan rasa malu.

"Oppa, Sunbae ini yang tadi menolongku. Kalau tidak ada sunbae ini mungkin aku sudah kena pukul Somi Sunbae,"adu Zitao pada kekasihnya itu, membuat Sehun kini harus membalik badannya.

Baekhyun serasa mau pingsan saat Sehun benar-benar memandangnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan pipinya memanas seketika.

"Maaf, siapa namamu? Aku benar-benar berterima kasih kau sudi untuk membantu Zitao?"tanya Sehun, suaranya begitu terdengar lembut di telinga Baekhyun. Dan senyum yang menenagkan itu, ahh andai Baekhyun yang memilikinya.

"Baekhyun, namaku Byun Baekhyun sunbae,"jawab Baekhyun malu-malu

"Baekhyun? Nama yang manis, semanis orangnya,"puji Sehun sedikit menggombal, dan Baekhyun serasa melayang mendengar pujian itu. Beginikah rasanya cinta pertama.

"Oh ya Baekhyun-ah, sepertinya aku harus mengantar Zitao ke ruang kesehatan dulu, kami pergi dulu ya?"pamit Sehun

"Baik sunbae, silahkan,"jawab Baekhyun sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu lagi,"sambung Sehun.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih Baekhyun Sunbae,"susul Zitao.

Dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil melihat kepergian mereka berdua. Bibir Baekhyun tersenyum dengan sendirinya, ini adalah pertama kali ia berbicara dengan Sehun. Entah mengapa hatinya begitu membuncah bahagia.

"Baekhyun kau membuatku takut, bagaimana jika kau tadi benar-benar dipukul Somi sunbae?"entah kapan tiba-tiba saja Tiffany sudah berada disampingnya.

"Kau lihat tadi Tiffany, Sehun sunbe mengajakku bicara. Kyaa aku tidak percaya semua ini terjadi,"bukannya menjawab Baekhyun justru terlihat heboh sendiri.

Tiffany justru mengernyit melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu,"Baek sadarlah, kau tidak lupa jika sekarang kau ini nyonya Park kan?"

DEG!

Senyum diwajah Baekhyun seketika luntur mendengar penuturan Tiffany. Benar, sekarang ia telah menikah. Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa lagi mengharapkan namja lain selain Chanyeol. Tapi, apakah Baekhyun mencintai pemuda itu? Baekhyun tahu ia tidak membenci Chanyeol, bahkan ia berusaha menyayangi suaminya itu. Namun tetap saja, getaran cinta tidak pernah Baekhyun rasakan pada namja berstatus suaminya.

.

.

.

Musik menghentak, lampu gemerlapan, minuman dan wanita. Suasanya yang sudah biasa terlihat di tempat hiburan seperti ini, Chanyeol duduk dengan tidak berminat sambil melihat teman-temannya yang sedang sibuk dengan pasangan mereka di club malam ini. Dilihatnya Minho yang sibuk dengan gadisnya.

"Ya! Choi, apakah kau yakin Kris akan datang?"tanya Chanyeol

'Tentu saja, aku sudah menghubunginya tadi."jawab Minho,"Tapi Chnayeol apa kau serius dengan rencanamu, walau bagaimanapun dia itu sekarang kakak iparmu,"

Chanyeol tergelak saat Minho menyebut 'kakak ipar'."Minho ya, kau tidak serius menganggapku untuk setia pada anak SMP itu kan?"

Mendengar itu Minho justru ikut tertawa terbahak-bahak,"Dasar, kau ini memang tetap saja brengsek,"

"Berikan aku dua yeoja saat Kris datang, aku ingin membuatnya kesal malam ini,"perintah Chanyeol dan Minho hanya mengangguk.

"Ladies, layani tuan Chanyeol,"perintah Minho pada kedua yeoja di ujung ruangan, dan dengan senang hati kedua wanita itu bergelayut di kedua sisi tubuh Chanyeol.

Tidak lama kemudian orang yang dimaksudpun datang juga, Kris datang malam itu dan langsung disambut Minho,"Hai dude, akhirnya kau datang juga,"

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat, soalnya tadi sedikit ada masa-"kata-kata Kris terputus saat ia melihat Chanyeol di ujung ruangan, melihat adik iparnya itu digelayuti yeoja yang bukan Baekhyun membuat amarah Kris naik.

"Park Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"Kris marah sambil menghampiri Chanyeol,

Bukannya terkejut dibentak seperti itu Chanyeol justru menyeringai. Sepertinya tujuan utamannya sudah tercapai,"Tentu saja bersenang-senang kakak ipar, memangnya apa lagi?"

"Dasar brengsek, kau anggap apa Baekhyun selama ini?!"

Chanyeol tergelak,"Ku anggap apa katamu? Adikmu itu tidak lebih dari alat untuk balas dendam,"

Kris kalap, ia benar-benar tidak terima Baekhyun diperlakukan seperti ini,"Bajingan, lihat saja nanti Park Chanyeol. Aku pasti akan membalas semua perlakuanmu pada Baekhyun, aku pasti akan mengambilnya kembali dari manusia biadap macam dirimu!"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, tidak menggubris semua ancaman Kris,"Tidak perlu mengambil paksa kakak ipar, karena aku pasti akan mengembalikan adik kesayanganmu itu secara cuma-cuma.."Chanyeol sengaja menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak,"tapi tentu saja aku akan mengembalikannya setelah dia 'rusak' sepenuhnya,"Chanyeol menekankan kata 'rusak' dalam kata-katanya.

"Brengsek, Brengsek kau Park Chanyeol!"Kris benar-benar kalap.

"Tenang Kris, tenang,"relai Minho mencoba menenagkan sahabatnya itu.

"Lepaskan aku, lebih baik aku pergi saja daripada aku melihat wajah Bajingan ini,"Sentak Kris kasar dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

Sepeninggal Kris, Chanyeol terlihat sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi juga.

"Ya! Chanyeol, mau kemana kau?"tanya Minho.

"Tentu saja pulang, istri kesayanganku pasti sudah menungguku sedari tadi,"jawab Chanyeol"Maaf ladies, sepertinya malam ini aku tidak bisa bermain dengan kalian,"ujar Chanyeol manis dan terdengar keluhan kekecewan dari para yeoja penghibur itu. Akhirnya dengan rasa kecewa mereka melepas Chanyeol.

"Aku pergi dulu ya,"pamit Chanyeol dan Minho hanya mengangguk.

"Berhati-hatilah,"

.

.

.

Baekhyun belum tidur saat Chanyeol sudah sampai di rumah padahal hari sudah sangat larut. Dengan perasaan heran Chanyeol menghampiri istri kecilnya itu yang kini sedang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Kenapa belum tidur, memangnya kau belum mengantuk?"tanya Chanyeol sambil menyingkap poni depan Baekhyun yang hampir menutupi mata indahnya.

"Aku menunggu oppa,"jawab Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Menunggu oppa?"ulang Chanyeol,"Memangnya ada masalah di Sekolah tadi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Lalu ada apa?"

'Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu pada Oppa,"lanjut Baekhyun.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang penting? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi

Baekhyun memilin ujung selimutnya sedikit ragu,"Oppa, apa jika seseorang sudah menikah mereka boleh menyukai orang lain?"tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung terdiam seketika, bola matanya berubah waspada dan rahangnya mengeras.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Baek?"Chanyeol balik bertanya dengan suara dingin.

"O-oppa jangan marah, a-aku sepertinya menyukai orang lain. Bolehkah aku tetap menyukainya?"Baekhyunnya yang polos mengatakan hal itu tanpa rasa berdosa. Sedangkan Chanyeol kini begitu tergoncang bagai masa lalu terulang kembali.

" _Chanyeol, Kris menolakku,"_

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol teringat kata-kata Yejin. Kenapa, kenpa semua orang yang Chanyeol inginkan tidak pernah memilihnya. Memang seburuk itukah Chanyeol dimata orang lain.

"Oppa?"panggil Baekhyun takut-takut.

"Tidak,"jawab Chanyeol,"Kau tidak boleh menyukai orang lain Baek, kau ini istriku. Sekarang dan untuk seterusnya,"

"Tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi, di dunia ini hanya aku orang yang boleh kau cintai. Lupakan dia, lupakan orang yang kau cintai itu. Karena sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada siapapun Baek!" Suara Chanyeol meninggi dan itu membuat Baekhyun takut. Inilah yang membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menyukai Chanyeol, pemuda itu terlalu memaksakan kehendaknya pada Baekhyun dan gadis itu tidak menyukainya.

Chanyeol mencengkeram kedua bahu Baekhyun kuat hingga gadis mungil itu meringis kesakitan."Oppa, sakit..."rintih Baekhyun, Baekhyun semakin ketakutan saat Chanyeol menangkup kedua sisi wajah gadis itu dengan tangan besarnya. Chanyeol mendekat hingga hidung mereka bergesekan.

"Kau tidak boleh menyukai orang lain Baek, kau tidak boleh menyukai orang lain.."bisik Chanyeol yang begitu menyeramkan ditelinga Baekhyun

"O-oppa...kau menakutiku..."cicit Baekhyun lirih. Chanyeol yang sekarang begitu berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang biasanya.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, kini ia justru mencium Baekhyun dengan ganas. Rontaan gadis mungil itu bagai tak berarti. Seperti kehilangan akal Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun hingga gadis itu tengkurap di atas ranjang, Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan lagi dan lagi saat Chanyeol dengan paksa menarik T-shirt kebesaran yang ia kenakan. Dimulai dari tulang ekor Chanyeol menjilati punggung polos Baekhun menggunakan lidahnya. Tangisan Baekhyun pecah saat Chanyeol menarik bawahannya dan mulai meremas bongkahan pantatnya. Chanyeol terlampau kasar malam ini dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyukainya.

Gadis mungil itu serasa ingin pingsan saja saat Chanyeol memberikan penetrasi dari belakang. Baekhyun merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri, seolah ia kini sedang melakukan hal yang tidak bermoral bersama Chanyeol. Chanyeol benar-benar gila, pemuda itu menyetubuhi Baekhyun dengan cara-cara tak terpuji. Seolah ia melupakan kenyataan jika Baekhyun itu masih di bawah umur.

.

.

.

Kris memasuki rumah Jonghyun dengan wajah muram. Sepulangnya dari clup malam tadi, Kris langsung menjalankan mobilnya kemari.

"Jonghyun bisakah kau membantuku?"tanya Kris.

"Memangnya ada apa? Kau terlihat kacau sekali,"jawab Jonghyun sedikit khawatir melihat kondisi sahabatnya itu.

"Aku butuh dana untuk menyelamatkan perusahaanku andai saja Chanyeol berencana untuk menarik semua sahamnya,"jelas Kris.

Jonghyun mengernyit,"Kenapa bisa seperti itu, bukankah sekarang kalian keluarga?"

"Ceritanya panjang Jonghyun, secepatnya aku harus menjemput Baekhyun pulang,"Kris belum bisa menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Jonghyun.

Ada helaan nafas yang keluar dari mulut Jonghyun,"Aku tidak berjanji Kris, tapi akan aku usahakan untuk membantumu,"

Ada senyum lega di wajah Kris saat ia mendengarnya,"Terima kasih Jonghyun, sekali lagi terima kasih,"

.

.

.

Paginya Baekhyun terbangun dengan mendapati wajah tampan Chanyeol yang memandanginya. Tapi Baekhyun masih merasa kesal karena kejadian semalam, maka gadis itu buru-buru menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Ya, kenapa ditutup?"cegah Chanyeol sambil menarik selimut yang menutup wajah Baekhyun

"Aku kesal,"ketus Baekhyun dengan wajah cemberut, gadis itu refleks menggeser tubuhnya saat Chanyeol mendekat.

"Kau ini bicara apa Baek, kau bersikap seolah aku yang salah disini,"protes Chanyeol sambil memainkan anak rambut Baekhyun yang berantakan. "Kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaanku sebagai suamimu, memangnya kau pikir aku tidak sakit hati saat kau mengatakan menyukai orang lain?"

Baekhyun diam, jika dipikir lagi semua yang dikatakan Chanyeol memang benar. Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa menjadi istri yang buruk.

"Lalu bagaimana, apa sekarang kau masih menyukai orang itu?"tanya Chanyeol lagi dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Apa? Kau masih bisa menyukai orang lain setelah apa yang kita lakukan semalam?"ucapan Chanyeol terdengar tidak terima sekaligus kekanakan. Mungkin tinggal bersama Baekhyun membuat sifatnya ikut terpengaruh.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah seketika saat ia mengingat kejadian semalam,"Memangnya apa hubungannya kejadian semalam dengan perasaanku?!"sentak Baekhyun mencoba menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Baek, yang semalam itu adalah bukti bahwa aku begitu menginginkanmu. Aku bisa melakukan hal yang diluar batas itu karena dirimu,"Sungguh, Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya jika ia sampai hati merendahkan dirinya sendiri demi seorang anak SMP.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, masih menutup wajahnya sebatas mata puppynya, yang membuatnya justru terlihat imut dimata Chanyeol.

"Baek,"panggil Chanyeol lembut,"Jangan menyukai orang lain.."

Karena Baekhyun anak yang baik, dia tidak tega melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat sedih. Tangan mungilnya meraih wajah Chanyeol dan diusapnya rahang tegas itu. Mereka hanya saling pandang dalam waktu cukup lama hingga Chanyeol kini bergerak ke atas tubuh Bsekhyun. Menumpu tubuhnya dengan siku hingga kini wajahnya begitu dekat dengan Baekhyun.

"Oppa..."

"Aku mencintai Baekhyun,"ucap Chanyeol tulus.

.

.

.

 ** _"Yejin-ah, apakah ini karma? Karena sekarang aku justru jatuh cinta pada anak ini,"_**

.

.

.

TBC

Sesuai sama judulnya Revenge (backfired) atau 'balas dendam yang berbuah senjata makan tuan' di ff ini Chanyeol dulu yang cinta ma Baekhyun

Aku kadang bingung karena dipermainkan mood(?)

Gini loh, sebenernya semua ff aku itu terbagi ma dua genre macam seni gitu yang ada seni murni and terapan.

Nah kalo ff gue, ada yang gue tulis bener-bener buat dapet apresiasi dari pembaca, so plotnya pasti gue buat rumit, jelas and konfliknyapun harus bagus biar pembaca tetep mau komen ditiap chapternya

Trus, jenis ff gue yang kedua tu ff yang gue tulis buat gue sendiri, gue ga mikirin konflik atau alur cerita yang terlalu rumit and aku juga ga terlalu mengharapkan review coz dari awal tu ff emang cuma buat ngilangin stress aja sih

So, kalau gue bikin list ff komersil(gue butuh review bruh)

\- Love Trauma

-Lets Get aChild

-Cheated!

\- Throwback

-Turun Ranjang

\- Very like

-Your lips

Ff pengalih stress, atau bisa dibilang karena gue suka otpnya atm

-Random Propose

-2nd Generation

-Revenge ( Backfired )

Jadi kalo yang ngerasa tiga ff diatas plotnya kurang kuat ya harap di maklum, hahaha

Sekali lagi guys, follow twitter gue ya anjarcassiopeia, nanti gue folback deh,

Please guys ramaikan twitter gw yang sepinya macam kuburan, wkkk


End file.
